Set-top box devices and other media content processing devices are often configured to provide users with access to a large number and variety of media content choices. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via a set-top box device. Certain media content processing devices include and/or are configured to operate in conjunction with a digital video recording (“DVR”) service (e.g., a DVR application). In general, DVR services allow a user to record and then view or otherwise experience recorded media content. For example, a user may use a DVR service to schedule a recording of a particular television program, after which the DVR service may record the television program and allow the user to play back a presentation of the recorded television program in a time-shifted manner.
However, as media content providers have expanded and continue to expand the media content choices available to users by way of set-top box devices and other types of media content processing devices, it has become more difficult for DVR users to locate media content that actually interests the user. For example, a DVR user may have access to hundreds or even thousands of channels by way of a set-top box device, but be interested in recording only a small fraction of the media content programs offered by way of these channels. Locating and scheduling these media content programs for recording by a DVR service can be cumbersome and time-consuming for the user, and can often lead to missed viewing opportunities.